Between the Lines
by Bluebelle Yuu Tsukiyu
Summary: Do you believe in fairy tales? In stories where normal girls turn into a princess or the poor man outwits the oh so evil guy? In tell tales where everything is fair? Well, let me tell you this, I don't. Scratch the silly idea of happy ever afters out of your heads, because nothing is fair in life. Anemone had to learn that the hard way.
1. Line one: Confusion

**Ohayo everyone. Here is my HxH ff n.n enjoy it and feel free to point out any mistake. For further information you should visit my page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter. It belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.**

* * *

**Up and Down**

Do you believe in fairy tales? In stories where normal girls turn into a princess or the poor man outwits the _oh_ so evil guy? In tell tales where everything is fair? Well, let me tell you this, I don't. Scratch the silly idea of happy ever afters out of your heads, because nothing is fair in life. Don't I sound cruel saying this? Still, I'd watch my back, if I were you. There will always be someone just waiting for the right time to stab you in the back. Here let me tell you one of my fairytales. Hopefully, it will open your eyes. It's about a girl. Where should I start...?

**I don't want to live anymore...**

Many times has that thought crossed her mind. She felt weak for even thinking about suicide. Suicide was for the wimpy pathetic no-ones she used to hate so much and now look at her. A razor knife at her already marked throat. It was funny how things had turned out.

The girl was sitting in the bathroom of the flat the she was living in, a rather large mirror placed in front of her. She looked like some kind of freak, with her wavy black hair messily sprawled across her head and her dull dark brown eyes rimmed with big black bags. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten some shut eye. Every time she closed her eyes, guilt would eat her up - her thoughts would start to go in circles, but never really reaching a solution to the situations she thought of.

The girl looked at her reflection.

**Who am I?**

A rather weird question to ask oneself, don't you think so? But she honestly didn't know the person in the mirror. No, it wasn't her, nor was it not her. The girl she saw in the mirror was the persona she had made up for everyone. It was just a fragment of her imagination. The dream of an innocent human, untainted and honest. She had to shut her eyes at the thought. How could she have believed her own lie? It was useless, no matter what you try to be in this world, you'd end up corrupted anyways.

The sound of sirens filled the air with annoying noise, breaking the perfect silence that had been around the girl before. It was the pattern of a police siren.

Closing her eyes and feeling the cold razor blade pressed against her skin so forcefully, the girl tried to pull. Electricity tickled her body. The thrill of cutting herself had still not worn off and the side effect of dying wouldn't make that much of a difference, now would it? However, she found herself not able to. Gritting her teeth, she swiftly stood up. It was so frustrating. Why couldn't she just pull?! Anger gripped her features and before she knew it, the knife penetrated her scarred skin. The pain, it showed her that she was still alive, alive and not even close to death. She hadn't cut her wind pipe, but her arm.

Again she looked into the mirror.

**I hate you... I hate myself.**

Then she turned to leave the room. Policemen were occupying the flat, guns ready on their hip. Have I already mentioned, that the girl's parents thought that she was nuts? They called the police to take her away, to some random psychiatric building.

The girl herself didn't hear much, all she could comprehend was that one of them had started talking to her and that he was pointing at the razor knife in her hand.

"Don't move or else I'll have to shoot!" He screamed out. Wasn't that just perfect? The girl had to bite her lip to prevent her from smiling. She could easily walk ahead and die of a bullet. Then she wouldn't have to deal with it herself. The policeman would probably feel guilty for having killed a little girl, but it wasn't like he wouldn't get any help from psychologists. He'd get over it. It wasn't like the girl was someone special.

Again she could feel every part of her body tickling with excitement. It was a now or never situation. She knew very well, that she wouldn't be able to pull off a suicide.

Clenching her fist around the knife, she shot one last sorry look at her family and proceeded to walk right into the man that had warned her. A maniacal expression was plastered across her face. It wasn't necessary for her to do that, but it was fun messing around. She could see fear clearly written on the man's face. Fear, something that no one ever held towards her. She was just the too-nice-for-her-own-good girl from next door.

**Humans are so easily fooled... I never even studied a humans mind, and yet everyone was fooled by my act... This will be my final act. Pff, sounds kind of corny.**

Slowly she raised her hand with the knife in it, successfully frightening the man in front of her even more. He clumsily pulled out his gun and pointed it at the girl, who was stepping closer and closer. She looked like, she was ripped out of a horror movie.

"I warn you. I won't hesitate pulling the trigger!" He yelled, his voice rising. He was clearly on the edge, not used to an opposing little girl as it seems. He was definitely new to that job. Well, the girl did feel sorry for him - for pushing him into killing her. Nonetheless, that didn't stop her. Her mad grin widened as she got even closer.

**C'mon already you twit! It can't be that ha-.**

She had to step back. Indescribable pain filled her body as the first shot fell. Her shoulder was hit, but it wasn't a wound that would kill her. In the background the girl's parents gasped. They couldn't believe that their own daughter would go that far.

Enduring the pain, the girl continued. The policeman got frantic and that had been his mistake. The girl had finally gotten what she wanted - control over his mind and actions. She couldn't really think straight anymore, but that much she could do even without talking at all just one grin was enough to throw the grown man in front of her over the edge.

_Bang!_

Another shoot followed, then another and another, until he used up all of his bullets. The girl screamed. It was agonizing. The sound echoed through the empty streets of the neighborhood. She felt herself slipping and hitting the hard floor. Any attempt to save her now would be futile. Her warm blood left her body as quickly as the bullets hit her. There was no stopping.

**So this is what dying feels like? Well, shit I wouldn't want to die again. It hurts. Haha! Who am I kidding, of course it hurts.**

Black dots filled the girl's vision. She could feel the life draining from her body. This was what she wanted, right? Then why did she feel so unsatisfied? There was a gaping hole in her heart that she wished to fill. She hoped death would fill it, but she was wrong this time. The last thing she saw were the faces of her family, sad and hurt, maybe even confused.

**I'm so sorry...**

**Am I dead?**

Tentatively, the girl opened her eyes and what she saw didn't make her feel one bit better, if not, it made her stomach churn in disapproval.

_'__Nae, definitely not dead, maybe just dozing off, because of the blood loss. But how would that be possible? I am positive that a bullet had pierced my heart.' _

Once again the girl scanned her surroundings. It was rather dark and crowded with humans. She could see no sky stretching across the horizon, but a stone wall, indicating that she was in some kind of underground tunnel. The atmosphere was heavy and the air smelled of blood. It was, indeed, causing shivers to go down the girl's spine at first, for that the people – the majority consisting of men – around her were sleeping with bloodlust, but as soon as she spotted certain white number tags attached to each one of them her demeanour changed completely. She could feel rage starting to boil inside of her and gain over confusion.

This had to be some sick joke! She felt anger gain over confusion. She couldn't believe where they dumped her! Whoever arranged that, must think that she'd be happy, but hell, she was scared out of her wits by the mere thought of having to participate! Maybe she should just quit... There was no way in bloody hell that she would take part in the hunter exam! Yes, the hunter exam. I am not joking. Fan-fucking-tastic. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't possibly keep up with what was to come. And what if one of the main characters strayed from the original story line because of her? The sole thought of that was daunting.

_'__Oh that's just great. Sooo suuper and lovely. It's not like I have a choice. It's far too late to back out now. My prode won't allow me the humiliation of giving up without even trying.'_

"Hey, you!" Someone called out. The girl turned to the source of the voice, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Why would someone talk to her?

"You are new here right? I am Tonpa!" The guy who had called out a second ago approached her. So it was Tonpa, huh? He was even uglier in person. His already huge nose seemed even bigger and he looked fatter all around. Well, perhaps the reason for that bad impression of him was that shehad hated him from the beginning. Such an annoying human he was indeed. Nonetheless, she needn't get on his bad side, but teasing him a bit won't hurt, now would it?

"It is a pleasure to make acquaintance Ton-pa~! I am Anemone." The girl put on a bright smile with ease. Her voice sounded innocent and childish as did her face. Her brown eyes were wide in excitement, not.

Tonpa smiled nicely, buying her act. He went to grab one of his 'orange juices'.

_'__What a bloody git. Although I just pretended to be an innocent child, he still wants to poison me.'_

Carefully, Anemone watched the people around her from the corner of her eye. She recognized Hanzo with his bald head and weird ninja armour as well as a certain intimidating jester with turquoise hair, both of them looking at Tonpa and her with indecipherable countances. She couldn't tell if they were actually interested or just waiting for something entertaining to happen. It was most likely the latter. Why would they even be interested anyways?

All of a sudden she caught a glimpse of white, but as sudden as it appeared it disappeared again.

_'__Killua! I am sure that it was him. I really want to properly see him, but it would seem weird, if I just turn around in the middle of a conversation and anyways, Killua would notice me staring at him.'_

"You look thirsty. Here I have some orange juice." Tonpa still had that nice guy smile on his ugly, excuse me, derp face. The black haired girl warily eyed him, but then smoothly went back into her role.

"I am sorry Tonpa, but I cannot accept that. My parents taught me not to accept anything from strangers. I appreciate your concern nonetheless." Anemone smiled brightly, before turning to leave. That had gone better than she had expected. Still, there was something nagging in the corner of her mind. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but she did have a vague idea. Okay, no, that was a lie. She knew exactly what was wrong, namely everything. Perhaps this was all just a dream after all and she was actually lying in a hospital bed. No, that was not something she hoped to be true as well. All she wanted was to die damn it! And now?! And now she was compelled to live? What kind of a sick joke was that?! She would take the first chance to commit suicide anyways. What was the purpose of reviving her? Such a waste.

"I'm not a stranger. You know my name right? And I know yours." Tonpa tried to reassure Anemone. Her gaze lazily shifted over to him. However, it was quickly replaced by a sickly sweet smile.

_'__All humans are strangers, that I don't consider a friend. Humans are humans after all. I hate them.'_

"I must apologize, but I am not thirsty at all! I am grateful though, Ton-pa!" She shortly turned to beam at him, but then disappeared into the crowd of humans, leaving him baffled.

As if on cue the door in the back opened, revealing a certain group of people. A dark green haired child, a blond feminine looking teenager and a seemingly old man. Anemone felt the urge to approach them, but at the same time her conscience told her to keep away from them – as far away as possible. However, that didn't mean that she wouldn't be allowed to watch them. Soundlessly, she made her way over to a wall and slid down.

The little group of three had just gotten their number tags. Speaking of tags, the girl tilted her head downwards, searching for her own one, but as soon as she shifted her attention there, confusion was gracing her otherwise indifferent expression.

_'__Since when am I wearing a Kimono?'_

A pitch black fighting Kimono was wrapped around her actually well build body, only reaching down half of her upper legs. Crimson red Japanese chrysanthemums were imprinted on it. The obi, as well, was painted in deep red.

Gaping at the beautiful dress, Anemone raised her hands, obviously dragging along her insanely long sleeves, and felt around her head. Suddenly the soothing chimes of little bells resonated- A frilly hairband, with bells attached on the end of each side was placed up there. Her hair was tied into two low buns.

_'__Oh well, a little change of appearance can't hurt. But now back to business.'_

Instinctively, she reached for the number tag on her new dress.

_'__88, huh? Whose place did I steal? I can't remember all the numbers, exept for 44 and 404 and 77 maybe. 405? Hmm…'_

She quickly hid the round plate in her bra and scanned her surroundings once more. The humans were gathering in a circle. Anemone halted. Why were they crowding?

Carefully, she stood up and gracefully tiptoed through the mass of people.

There in the centre of all attention stood Hisoka. In all his glory, proudly presenting his 'magic trick'. A man was cowering in front of him, his eyes wide in disbelief. He was screaming, screaming in agony. His arms lifelessly twitched on the ground beside him, causing its fresh blood to pour out of it. They were cleanly cut off. It must have been gruesome, having his arms cut of his body in a non-sleeping state.

_'__Hn…'_

The girl's eyes lifelessly stared at the dying human, not even leaving the sight for a single second. She should be feeling something now, right? She should be sorry for his miserable state and she should be scared of the murderer. However, she was and felt none of it. Nothing. Nothing came to her mind even as her gaze fell upon the pool of blood that was steadily growing.

Closing her eyes she turned around and left. It wouldn't do any good to stay. What if Hisoka took notice of her? No matter how unnoticeable she was, she knew not to take any risks, or at least when the right time to do so was. There was no need to bet her life just now.

Suddenly a pretty loud ringing could be heard and the wall in the front lifted. So it was time now? Anemone shivered from excitement, her heart drummed against her chest. She turned out the explanation from Satotsu and concentrated on herself alone, she had to pass. She just felt it. Hopefully, she wouldn't collapse.

Then it began. The people around her started to move and she followed. Slowly at first, but they got faster.

_'__I just hope that I won't run into someone dangerous... Maybe I should try and get someone strong on my side. It will only benefit me. Hmm... Hisoka? He'd definitely kill me. Haha! There is no way that I would be strong or courageous enough to face him. Hanzo is an opinion, but then again... I don't know, if he'll be able to look through my lies. The afro-guy is plain creepy and I don't feel like sticking up with some samurai weirdo-gramps. The only ones left are... Gon and et cetera... But, but that isn't possible! I can't just jump into their group and destroy their future!... Fucking bloody hell! What am I supposed to do here?! Here in the hunter exam. Am I god, or what? Damn that all, I'll just follow the stream.'_

"Hey look brother! There is a little weak girl! Don't you think it would be funny to see her breaking?!" Someone spoke out rather loudly. Anemone closed her eyes. It was obvious that they meant her. There was no way that she'd let that affect her in any way.

_'__Just ignore them. Just ignore… I know who they are. They can't just kill me.'_  
The three brothers got closer to her, forming a triangle. _'Ohhh shove it!'_

"Hello there sweetie. Care to tell us what a little girl like you is doing here, where you could die so easily?" One of them asked. So they were planning on taking advantage of her 'innocence'? Idiots.  
Anemone opened her eyes and smiled at them. "I shouldn't speak to strangers." She furrowed her brows. "I'm really sorry, but I cannot answer you."

"Ehh, do you always listen to what mommy and daddy tell you?" Amori imitated the voice of a kid, mocking Anemone.

_'__As if that'll irritate me, dimwit.' _"Of course! They are the reason that I am-"_ 'dead'_ "alive." The young girl smiled sweetly._ 'Sod off you assholes. Leave me fucking alone.'_  
Amori, Imori and Umori laughed at that, catching the attention of the other hunter-wanna-be's.

"This is no place for such goody-goody like you. Go home and play in the sandbox with your _mommy_ and _daddy_!" Imori ridiculed her. The other two agreed.

_'__Maybe you should suck your dick.'_ "Ha~, really? I'll consider it, thank you! But you'll have to excuse me now. Bai bye~" With that Anemone sprinted ahead, trying to get away from the trio. Fortunately, they were way too stunned by her answer to follow her.

_'__Huff, good. They didn't follow me. Now… how long have we ran? I don't feel exhausted at all... Huh?'  
_People around the fragile girl started to drop. Where they already that far? What a time skip!  
Looking ahead she noticed that they were nearing the stairs.

'Oh my gosh! Over freaking 4 hours have passed! And, and I am not hurting, somehow. Just a bit more now!'  
A Cheshire grin formed itself on the petite girl's face. She felt great for having accomplished this. Euphoria pushed through every vein in her body. Adrenalin gave her the last kick. She sprinted ahead without thinking, passing more and more participants. Her heart raced uncontrollably in her throat. There it was! She could see the exit!

_'__Waa~!'_ Anemone closed her eyes again, feeling the wind against her pale skin. Little did she know that it would be a mistake. When she opened her eyes again, she had already reached the exit, but two certain persons were already there, fighting about who arrived firs. Anemone tried to stop. She really did.

"Watch out!" Was the last thing she managed to get out, before crashing into Gon and throwing both of them off balance.

"Sooorwwyy! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry!" The black haired girl stood up as quickly as she could, also extending her hand to help Gon up.

_'__I… fell on… Gon… Oh my fucking goodness! That. Is. So. Embarrassing!'_

The young boy accepted Anemone's hand and pulled himself up. His hand felt rough, but at the same time it didn't. No, it was his palm that felt rough. The back of his hand was surprisingly soft. Was it because he fished and often went into the forest?

"Oi stupid puppet girl. Are you deaf? You can let go of his hand now."

_'__Puppet girl?'_ Anemone blinked and noticed that she still hadn't let go of Gon's hand. Promptly she took back her own, laughing sheepishly. "Ehehe, I sincerely apologize. I did not watch my step there. Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry! Look, I'm alright!" Gon replied, smiling happily at Anemone. She herself smiled back, then turned to look at Killua and back to Gon.

_'__They are so cu~te! Wait, I shouldn't interact with them. Oh no, no good! Maybe I can just turn around and leave. Ack, that would be really rude. They'd hate me!... does that even matter? Fuuu~!'_

"I'm Gon! And this is Killua!" The naive boy pointed at the one beside him, grinning. He was just radiating happiness. It made Anemone forget her problems for the moment.

"Oi! Don't just tell our names to random strangers!" Killua scolded, looking kind of... angry or annoyed?

"But isn't that what you did as well? You told me your name." Gon stated honestly. It was fun watching the both of them bicker, but then the explanation of Satotsu broke the moment of joy.

"Numelle's Marsh, also known as Swindlers Nest. There will be the second exam. The rare animals that live here, eat human flesh. Pay attention and follow me closely. Getting lost will result to death."

"That's not true! He's a fake, because I am the real examiner! He's just a monkeyman, look!" A man suddenly approached the crowd, pulling some kind of grotesque monkey after him. He was covered in blood.

Anemone took the chance and dozed off. _'Oh, _that_ scene. He'll just explain stuff and bla and bla blaa blaaa. Then Hisoka will kill him with his cards and Satotsu will threaten to disqualify him, if he did that again and so on bla bla.'_

The girl shifted her gaze to look at Gon and Killua, looking if they were paying attention to her. Luckily, they weren't, thus she was able to retreat. Silently, she stepped back into the murmuring crowd.

_'They won't remember me anyways... Good, and now? How should I even survive the swindlers nest?... Oh shit. Hisoka'll go all crazy after blood in there! What if I get lost and stumble into his little judge game?! I've got a crappy sense of direction! I'll die! I'll definitely die again. I don't want to die again. It hurts like hell. And if I have to die, then I want it to be quick and painless.'_

"Uhm, Miss! If you continue to stand there, you'll miss the crowd."

Anemone blinked the second time this day. Everyone was already running ahead. It was Gon who pulled her out of her thoughts, with Killua standing beside him. She swiftly started to jog as well. "I am so sorry! Thank you Gon!" Anemone's childish façade came to her like the answer to one plus one, maybe even more naturally.

"I'm Anemone. You can ask me anything or for anything you want. I am really grateful for your help. Besides I like you. You seem to be a nice boy." _'That sounded so suggestive! Hopefully, he won't take note of it. But I am not so sure about Killua.'_

The girl just continued to smile innocently, as if nothing was wrong with what she said. After all, she was 3 years older than they were.

"Ehehe." Gon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks, but you are nice as well!"

Anemone just smiled sweetly and then turned to the other boy. "You are Killua, ne?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You must be Gon's big brother!"

"Are you an idiot? How would that be possible? Gon and I are both the same age! And we don't even look one bit similar!" He eyed Anemone in disbelieve, his blue eyes fixed on her. He was definitely mocking her.

"But a brother is a brother! People don't have to be blood related to be family." The girl pouted, franticly waving around her arms. _'And they don't have to be family, even if they are blood related...'_

"You're weird." The assassin turned away from her, looking ahead. Gon just shrugged with his shoulders.

"Let's go to the head. It's more prudent to get away from Hisoka. He wants to kill. And he's getting impatient." The white haired boy looked at his companion, waiting for him to respond. "You should have seen your face!"

_'I'll just stalk- ehhh watch them for now. It's not like I know what to say anyways.'_

"I could tell, because he and I are the same." Killua explained. Anemone couldn't really tell, if he was proud of it or not. Nonetheless, she didn't like it the least - that he thought that way.

"Really? I didn't know." Gon looked quite confused.

"You shouldn't rely on appearances that much, Go-" "You aren't..." Anemone interrupted him, shocked by her own voice. It was mature and serious. Killua looked back at her, not having understood her. "Huh?"

"You aren't the same." The girl responded, back in her carefree childish persona. _'Scratch my stalking plan.'_ "Don't think such mean things about you. It makes your brain go broken!" She was saying it in a whiny way.

"A brain can't just break! How old are you anyways? You don't make any sense at all! You sound like a 6-year-old!" The boy was furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, eyeing her carefully. He was trying to understand that girl, but right now he couldn't.

"You wanted to head to the top of the crowd, right?" Anemone changed the topic, not feeling quite well with telling them right then. Also, she wanted to get away as far as possible from the killing spree that was going to start behind her. It made her uncomfortable.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Killua said that it's better to go to the head!" Gon suddenly yelled to the back. The other boy sweatdropped.

_'If I were Gon, I'd be way too scared to yell right now... Omfg, I never yelled before! Oh wonder, oh wonder... My voice is way too quiet, I can't even yell. Hmm maybe Anemone can do that. Anemone is way more carefree than I am...'_

"Gon! Now's not the time to be worrying about them! Look at the people ahead. When you lose them, it's over. You can't see anything in this fog! You can just pray, that you don't hear their screams." Killua's serious tone brought Anemone back to the presence.

_'So it has finally begun? The slaughter.' _The girl bit her lip. _'Gon will turn around and search for Leorio and Kurapika. Oh no... I want to stop him, but I can't...' _

More screams echoed through the forest. One of them caught Gon's attention and made him run to the back.

"Gon!" Killua called in vain. He was frustrated by his friend's decision. Maybe even a bit angered. Anemone dreaded this situation. Goosebumps covered her skin. No, she should have faith in Gon, trust him. Still, that didn't hinder her from looking into the mist, longingly and worried.

"Are you going to go follow him?" The left boy asked, kind of annoyed. _'Why would he even care?'_

The black haired girl shook her head sorrowfully. "No... I'm a lost case with directions. I have no sense for it. I'd get lost the second I leave your sight, believe it!" She tried to lift the mood a bit.

"Hmm." Killua didn't even bother with looking at her. All she did was smiling anyways. "How old are you?" He didn't let go of that topic.

Anemone sighed. "I'm fifteen!"

"Ehh!?" Killua exclaimed shocked. The girl chuckled at the boy's reaction. It was almost the same reaction as the time Leorio told them, that he was in his teens.

"Are you sure? You really are older than me?!" He didn't seem to believe her. Well, judging by the way she acted and spoke it was no surprise. It just proved, that Anemone was doing a good job at pretending.

"Is it that unbelievable? Look! I've got boobs, that means I must be older than 12!" She grabbed her breasts to show her point, leaving the poor boy speechless and with a red head. _'So innocent! Hahaha~ I know, I've got no shame.'_

"Ah! I've got an idea! I'll be your big sister!" Anemone reached out to ruffle the still stunned boy's hair, only to be stopped by his yelling. "Like hell you'll be my big sister! You're just some weird crazy girl, with a serious mental problem!" _'Ouch, that one hurt...'_ Nonetheless, she proceeded to ruffle his hair and just smiled at his insult. He seemed stunned by the soft touch of her cold and frail fingers brusquely brushing through his mane. It was nothing like all those times his family had gotten into contact with him…

"That's great! I have a new little brother!" Anemone laughed and ran ahead, leaving the assassin to think for himself. _'Fluffy! His hair is so fluffy!'_ Sparkles could be seen in the girl's eyes_. 'I wanna touch his hair again… Mou~ And his skin! Is looks so soft~. Ack, no! No good Anemone!'_ She shook her head and proceeded to follow the crowd.

**_Thump_**

"Hmmm… Ouch." Carefully, Anemone picked herself up and rubbed her forehead_. 'Damn my clumsy side.'_

"You really are an idiot." _'Huh?'_ The girl turned around to see Killua walking up to her. He was smiling smugly.

"Ehehe. Sheep." She grinned and continued to jog. It was great that she didn't exhaust at all. It gave her more energy to screw around with some minds, namely Killua's. _'Poor one, my new victim.'_

"Sheep?" Killua asked in confusion.

"Sheep. You look like a sheep." Anemone agreed curtly. Before the other could say something, the clearing appeared. Finally, the first exam had come to an end. How long has it been? The time actually flew by so quickly. Also, Anemone didn't feel dead or something like that, she even felt kind of gleeful! She had spoken to Gon and Killua! And they immediately accepted her, more or less. Killua thought she was a nut case and Gon found her... Anemone nice. Didn't they even consider the fact that she could be deceiving them? Or worse!

Anemone wasn't one to complain, but she definitely won't take things for granted. And Gon and Killua didn't deserve her, someone that will hold or even hinder them when they tried to help her. She was a useless weak little girl with some kind of personality disorder. Now that she thought of it, what could she do to help the little group? She wasn't strong, nor was she in any way talented with something that would come in handy. Drawing and playing the piano won't be of any use here. All she had was the knowledge of the future and a blooming fantasy. She wasn't the dumbest either, after all, she used to be able to cope with every kind of school in her world.

_'Why do I feel so worried? I know that Gon will make it, but... It sends shivers down my spine, only thinking about who he is with... How long did Killua wait for him in the Manga? I don't remember! For crying out loud, I'm not even a freaking fangirl! I sticked to Hetalia because the fandom was awesome, but HunterxHunter? Yeah, sure there was a time when I was totally freaking about it, but that was a long time ago! I was in the fucking elementary school back then! Fuuu! I know they made a remake, but I never could bring myself to watch it. I am way too loyal to the old version.'_

Anemone turned to look at Killua. It was obvious that he was thinking about his dear friend. Maybe she could get his attention on something else. But how?... A game! Of course!

"Killua, let's play a game while we are waiting for Gon, okay?" The girl smiled brightly, sitting down next to him. Anemone hated silence and worrying or sad friends.

"What kind of game? It better not be something crazy or boring." The blue eyed boy questioned, finally back in his bored personality. It was giving Anemone the creeps, that he had been so weird around her. Weird as in on the edge. Whatever it was to cause that, it should just go away. She hated it when things were unpredictable. It all came down to knowledge and cleverness in life. The rest comes naturally.

"It depends, do you find getting information boring?" The girl looked at him, expecting any kind of respond, when none came she continued to talk. She knew Killua was probably considering what kind of information she could have and what her plan was. Why would she play this game?

"The rules are simple! You ask one question and I either answer it or I have to do one thing you want me to do and then it'll be my turn. I can't remember the name of this game though! Hehe~" Anemone smiled sheepishly, turning to look ahead.

_'What should I do if he asks why I am taking the hunter exam? It will lead to my family! No... I don't have a family... they are not my family. They wanted to get rid of me. THEY KILLED ME! They, they thought I was NUTS! A FUCKING MENTAL! I AM SANE! PERFECTLY FINE! I'LL MAKE THEM REGR-'_

"Hello~? Puppet girl? Are you deaf idiot?!"

Shaking her head, Anemone calmed down. She gazed at the hand that was being waved in front of her. Killua's hand. It made her smile, her not Anemone.

Tentatively, she took his hand and pushed it out if her vision, showing him that she was paying attention. "I'm listening. I'm listening. Sorry. Hehe you can ask away." She didn't show one bit of her anger that had been brooding inside of her only seconds ago. Killua just gave her a confused look, but did as she said anyways.

"What were you thinking about?" It was really random, the question. Why would he want to know that? Nothing about Anemone was interesting. She even looked plain, at least she thought so. Little did she know how much had changed about her appearance by then.

"About some people I dislike and like." She didn't find it necessary to lie about that. And reminding him about his family wouldn't have been a good idea. Gon should be the first one to know. She didn't want to be the one to destroy Killua's and Gon's friendship.  
Quickly the girls went on with the game, before the boy sitting next to her could speak again. "Will you let me try to be your big sister?"

He looked at her funnily. "Is that even a legit question?!"

"I never said what questions were allowed~." Smiling gleefully, she clasped her hands. She didn't expect him to answer anyways. All she wanted was him to be confused and surprised.  
People around them started to crowd. It was actually pretty hot outside. The sun was high up on the horizon, looking down on them and the shadow of the trees seemed so inviting. Nevertheless, the majority of the people stood under the burning rays of the merciless blob of fire.

"Fine." Killua crossed his arms, not daring to look at the other girl who was jumping in joy. He allowed her to be his sister! That's awesome! Really fucking awesome!

"How can you smile and be so happy all the time? Even when Gon ran to help this old man you kept this expression. It's weird." The boy still refused to look at the girl beside him. She didn't know how to respond to his blunt statement and his brooding look. How should she explain this?

"Well, you see. A lot of things happen in life. You should try to make the best out of every situation. Though, not everyone can be this positive. That is why I try to make the people around me at least smile as often as possible! It's my very own challenge! Sounds corny right? Ehehe~." The calculating expression on Killua's face made Anemone frigid on the inside. Was it a mistake to say that? Perhaps she should have just told him that she was a happy person. She felt unsure and slightly nervous. Did she make him suspicious? Would he tell Gon? What would Gon think about this conversation? Would they avoid her?

Looking at the boy, Anemone decided to interrupt his thoughts. Yeah, she was being paranoid, but who wouldn't after being betrayed by one's own family? She sighed.

"... can you forgive liars?" _'Will you forgive me?...'_ Gloomy air was starting to surround the sorrowful girl, but before one could notice it, Hisoka appeared with Leorio on his shoulder. He carelessly threw him against a tree and walked off.

Swiftly, Anemone rushed over to the unconsciousness man, dropping to her knees beside him and leaving the other boy behind. Her hands were making their way over to Leorio's swollen cheek, cautiously. It looked painful.

'He feels so warm. I can't believe I'm even worried about this guy! Urgh! He, he... I never even liked him!'

Squeezing shut her eyes, Anemone took back her hand and settled down. Satotsu started to announce his congratulations.

_'I just ran away again... Why couldn't I stay and wait for a fucking answer?!'_

"Congratulation to those who left the swamp safe and alive. We are now in the Biska Woods where the second exam will take place. On that note, I wish you good luck."Just as the examiner finished his speech, Gon and Kurapika appeared. Anemone had left, just before Leorio woke up. She was watching the reunion from inside the crowd. Sometime later Killua joined in.

A painful smile made its way to the girl's lips. Such deep friendship, something she never had... true friends. She did not begrudge them, but it still hurt her to see them like this. Swallowing down the lump that started to form in her throat, she turned around and watched at the doors opened. Loud noises of a grumbling stomach were echoing through the place.

"Are you hungry?" A girl's voice asked. Menchi, obviously. Anemone already knew this. She hated her brain for always remembering the details.

_'Stooooop! This twit wanted a pig! A wild carnivorous pig! How should I even get one? I'm not Seto who can miraculously defeat a fucking enormous carnivore although I am a normal human without super powers! And even if I get one, I can't carry it! Oh gosh, oh gosh oh gosh! What should I do? I can't just run off into the forest to my certain death! Maybe I should ask someone to help me... As if someone'll help me! Am I stupid? Damn, they'd think of themselves first... If they helped me, they'd have one more opponent, thought I am not even worth being considered an opponent... Then what is it that they want me to do here?...hmmm. Would Killua lend me a hand? Haaa~ I should stop this wishful thinking, it isn't good for me. But I still feel this warmth spreading inside of me from when we were talking. And every time I think of the crash into Gon I feel all fluttery too. It's the same feeling from when someone first hugged me at a cosplay con. I couldn't calm down for days and it always made me smile. What is that feeling? I-.'_

"Are you just going to stay there and look into thin air?! Move your ass girl!"

Anemone shifted her gaze, now eyeing a ranting Menchi. She had yelled at her...

Looking around, the girl noted that she was all alone once again. She really should pay more attention, or she'd miss everything just because she was daydreaming.

"Ahaha, sorry! Thank you miss, for reminding me!" With that she turned around to leave. However, she just hid behind a tree.

"Did you see her eyes?"

"Yes."

"I've heard that she has missed all exam beginnings. Up until now, someone always reminded her. I can't see why the other participants help her. She's weak and dumb."

"Don't be that mean. I know you can feel it as well, this aura around her and the look in her eyes when she was talking to you."

"I know, I know."

Closing her eyes, Anemone soundlessly made her way deeper into the forest where screams could be heard. With a lot of effort she pushed aside her thoughts of the conversation just then and searched for a big stone she could carry and throw.

Around her people were suddenly running from the pigs. Blood was pulsing through her veins and her heart racing. She had to run, now! But her feet refused to leave. She was going to die! Again! And this time unintended... It was useless, she was meant to be dead after all... All she could do was bite her lips and stare at the big carnivore closing in. Shivers were moving her body as she stood there and waited, but what happened then made her mind go blank. The pigs were avoiding her! They just ran around, never even gracing her!

_'I need to throw the stone now! C'mon move arms, move!"_

A deafening squeaking left one pig's throat. She had hit... Anemone had hit! It was so relieving! She was still trembling with excitement. She did it.

One trembling hand made its way to the animal's fur, gently petting it. Being happy to have hit didn't mean that she couldn't feel sorry for having killed. Every living being had to be met with some kind of respect no matter how much of an asshole that living being is.

After a few minutes Anemone proceeded to pull the pig back to the house, but it wouldn't budge just as she expected. She pulled and pulled.

"C'mon Miss Piggy! Move~" Seriously, it was getting ridicules. The bloody pig wouldn't even move one centimetre!

Laughing erupted from behind Anemone. She could already guess who it was by the voice and she didn't feel like being humiliated just then. However, there was no way around it.

"You want to be my big sister, but can't even move one pig? You're funny." Killua walked up to the pouting girl, who still held onto the pig's snot. "How did you even manage to take it out? I bet you tripped and he hit a tree with fruits that fell on his head!"

That made the girl pout even more. Probably because she could just picture that happening. "No, I didn't! I threw a stone!" Killua just shook his head and picked up the animal with ease. One pig on each shoulder.

"I'll be using this one. Thanks for making it easier to catch another one." With that he was off, back to the examination site, leaving a gaping girl behind.

_'__What the hell just happened?! Did Killua jut seriously insult me and take my pig. MY FREAKING PIG! I caught her! She was my personal big Miss Piggy! I can't believe him! And here I thought he was being nice! Damn it. I better catch up to him.'_

In a slow pace, Anemone followed the careless footsteps of other examinees, who stomped down the grass beneath their feet. Fortunately for her, because she would have never found her way back, if they didn't. _'Still, I wonder why those pigs didn't run me over. They avoided me as if I was a tree or obstacle like that. Now that I think of it. Menchi and Buhara should have felt me standing behind a tree instead of having left to catch my pray like the others did. Maybe I don't have the same aura like the others did, because I was from another world… Wow that sounds so far-fetched that it could be true.'_

The black haired girl raised her head, finally noticing that she had already arrived at the examination site. Indifferently, she walked up to a certain silver haired boy. She could already see him from afar with that bright hair colour of his.

"Can I get my pig back? Please~." Before anyone could catch her emotionless expression, she shifted back to her childish act. "I won't be able to catch another one." And that was the truth. It had been pure luck that her aim hadn't been off. Usually she never hit her target. Plus simply the thought of facing one of those carnivores again caused a shiver to creep down her back. They were really intimidating.

"Eh? Killua you stole her pig? That's not very nice!" Gon inquired, facing the both of us from behind his already almost grilled meat. Sure he knew that Killua disliked her, he had told him that after all when she disappeared for the first time, but that still didn't excuse him from stealing. His aunt always told him that stealing was a bad thing to do and anyways, Anemone was a nice girl. No matter how much the other boy told him that he should be careful around her, he couldn't find a reason not to be at ease around her. She felt just like the nature, nothing like all those other people participating in the exam. However, it was exactly that feeling that worried his friend. He told him that it wasn't normal for someone to not have any human aura around her. Whatever! He liked her and that was a final. Although… He was wondering why she was lying to them. Her smiles never reached her eyes. Her icy blue orbs were telling him that she wasn't feeling well at all. They were filled with uncertainty and fear. What was she scared of? Then it hit him. Of course! One could tell with only a single look that she was just like a scared animal. But why? Out of all things to be scared of, why that? Why _humans_?  
Suddenly he could hear a shriek resounding. The second pig that Killua had had was now right in front of the black haired girl.

"It's not like I'll need two of them. You owe me one now, stupid puppet-girl." The boy wasn't looking at her, he had already turned to tend to his meal. Gon smiled proudly at his new friend.

"Thank you! I will do anything to repay my debt!" Anemone smiled brightly and took one of the kitchen knives into her hands, which soon would turn out to be a big mistake. Immediately, she could feel her blood pulsing through her veins. Her heartbeat quickened and her complete sight turned red. Everything was red. She felt the urge to stab someone and that this instance.

A hiss escaped her unnatural cherry red lips as her muscles stiffened. She could sense, _sense,_ that a lot of people were watching her. At least those who could tell that the killer intent that they were feeling was coming from her. The others were just dumbly looking around.

Within the blink of the eye, she let go of the knife as if it was on fire. What was that? What the freaking hell was that?! She couldn't even recognize herself right then. She had never felt the urge to kill someone! Sure, when they were performing an autopsy she couldn't help, but stab the heart with the scalpel that she had gripped just a second ago. However, that was something of a completely different calibre! _'Don't tell me I get like this every time I get to touch something similar to a weapon!'_

This time, with the utmost of care, she picked up the knife once more and again she could feel her brain telling her to stab the next person that crosses her way. She really had to get that under control.  
Swallowing hard, she cut a huge junk of meat off the pig and immediately dropped the knife and carried the meat over to her stove. Her whole body was trembling. She was scared. Scared of herself. _'I just hope that smaller knives don't affect me.'_

Tentatively, she took a smaller knife and started cutting the meat into reasonable pieces, not paying attention to the other participants on purpose. She didn't want to know what kind of looks they were giving her. And she knew that they were shooting her looks. Her simple imagination was enough.

Killua glared at the weird marionette-girl. What was that just now? How the hell had she been able to give off that kind of killer intent just a second ago?! He blinked. And now she was acting as if nothing happened! He knew that there was something wrong with her. No matter how he looked at it, simply her whole being just screamed that something was off, let alone those weird tattoos that made her look like a puppet. Why did she have them anyways? It made her look… lifeless! Right! That was the word he was searching for. She felt like a dead person. How could _he_ have not noticed it before? That was probably the reason why he couldn't say no when she asked him to be his sister… But how was that even possible?! She acted far from being anything but fully alive. She was probably just some spoiled brat that ran away from home or something like that. She didn't even know what the real world was like. Yeah, that was most likely it.

He shook his head. Why was he even wasting his time with thinking about her? She wasn't worth it. She would most likely fail soon. Then again - he glanced at Gon – that idiot had taken a liking to that abnormality. He even told him to play nice! Why should he, when she was obviously ruthlessly lying into their faces. Usually he would have either _taken care _of her or avoided her completely. However, he couldn't possibly stay out of her way, if he was going to stick with Gon. Argh! Why was befriending someone this complicated?! Maybe he should have-. No! He shouldn't think of that. Never again. This girl – he had to suppress a growl – she meant no good.

Said person had already disappeared from her stove when he turned to her cooking place. Where-?

"I have to admit that it is more creative than the other ones." Killua turned to the front, where the female examiner was just evaluating another dish. "Instead of just putting the whole pig over a fire, you cut out the best parts and marinated the meat. It's spicy at first, but it has a sweet aftertaste and with the rice as garnish it's a whole and round meal. Not bad for your first try. However, I can tell that you usually prefer to bake. You used too much sugar and I somehow get the taste of popcorn, when I am chewing! I don't know how you did that, but it doesn't fit into this. Try again and I might pass you." The pink haired examiner held up a sign with an 'x' painted on it. That idiotic puppet was standing in front of the two examiners.

Killua's gaze shifted to the right. The other examiner was passing the girl, as he did with all the other participants. Still, it was the first time that he had heard the gourmet hunter praising someone. It must be because the majority of the participants were men, who had never cooked something before. Maybe this girl wasn't as spoiled as he made her be. Perhaps she had to take care of the household at home. Argh. What did it matter to him anyways?

"Killua! Your meat is starting to get black!" Gon yelled out. Damn it he had forgotten about his own meal, while observing that idiotic puppet. Swiftly he turned his pig around to the still raw side. Great, now he had to cut off half of it. It was all her fault! She should be the one cutting it off… Hey! That was a good idea!

As soon as the girl returned, he shot her a bored glare.

"Oi, idiotic puppet. Why don't you pay off your debt now? You know how to cook right? Make my food."

Anemone had to repeat what he had said twice in her head, before realizing what he had actually wanted her to do. He must have heard Menchi's review about her dish. Oh well, she should give it a go. It wasn't like she would be able to pass anyways. It looked like this part wasn't from the old Anime. It must have been from the new one. She should have just watched it! Fuck it all! She did watch a few random episodes and read a lot of fanfiction that followed the new Anime, but it was still frustrating. She and her damned pride. Fullmetal Alchemist had never been a problem as well…

The blank expression on her face quickly disappeared and an animated smile was plastered across her face. "Sure! I am always happy to be of any help!" _'Not.'_

A certain blonde was watching the scene that was playing in front of him with interest. Wasn't that the girl who outpaced everyone at the end of the tunnel? Now that he thought of it, she was also sticking with Killua in the forest. Did they know each other? No, that wasn't possible. The looks that he was giving her told him otherwise. They were cold and disapproving, as if he was looking down on her. The girl on the other hand was obvious to that and simply constantly smiling and jumping around. It kind of reminded him of Gon, but his gut feeling told him that she was not anything like him. He couldn't place a finger on it. There was something about her that made him feel uneasy.

All of a sudden the girl started waving, her smile even widen than before. Who-? Oh, she was waving at him. What a weird person. Why would she wave at a random contestant she did not even know? He might as well respond.

Politely, he smiled back at her. She was really standing in Killua's kitchen, while the said boy lazily leaned against the stove. Why was she even helping him? Even if she was indebted, by doing this she was only wasting her time. The possibility of her passing the exam would decrease! That was such a selfless decision. Either that, or she was quite self-confident. Judging by her behaviour he would have guessed the former.

"That's it. I'm full. No one passes."

_'__What? Oh my, time flies~. I thought that I would have to suffer in this suffocating silence forever. I have the feeling that Killua hates me more with every passing minute. I can understand. One can only hate me. I'm useless…'_

The area around them started to fill with unsatisfied murmurs until someone eventually had the guts to scream out his mind.

_'__Urgh, not this again. I hate it when someone embarrasses himself.'_ Closing her eyes, Anemone raised her hands to cover her ears. _'I better not listen again, nor see. Nope I refuse to listen. Think of something else. Hmm… I wonder what I should do now. I can clearly see that Killua doesn't want me around. As much as it pains me, I should better stay away from them. Gon gets along with everyone, so he won't be a problem. However, I can't tell with Kurapika. Is he just being polite, or… Ha~. Let's just stop here. That's not Anemone's way of thinking. I should stay simple…' _She sighed. _'Netero will appear, right? And then we'll fly to that mountain and… jump… FUUUUCK! I forgot about that. I'm scared of heights… No… I was scared of dying. That means it shouldn't be a problem anymore, for that I'm already-.'_

Suddenly someone tapped on Anemone's arm, causing her to fidget and open her eyes. "What are you doing Anemone? We need to leave!"

Slowly she lowered her hands and gave the certain boy who had saved her once more a sheepish smile. "Thank you Gon, for reminding me again. I am really grateful." Her gaze lowered to look into the smaller boy's chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't help but ruffle his hair. It was softer than she had imagined it to be. Who was she kidding, of course it would be kind of soft. It was just hair after all. Gravity defying hair. "You know, you are a good boy Gon. Don't ever change." With that said, she left a now confused boy behind to board the airship.

_'__I envy him. He's so pure and innocent… so happy, without even having a father, a mother or a sibling while growing up. And here I am, tainted and wallowing in self-pity, although I had everything one would wish for. I had a family, I had enough money and even a bright future… I gave everything up. Such a fool I am… I'm so weak and worthless compared to everyone… All of that just because… just because… I can't even think of it without getting furious. Che.'_

The girl once again closed her eyes and let her mind drift off. She really needed some time off. Luckily she would be able to relax soon, _if_ she was able to jump off that cliff… Oh well, if she had been able to jump in front of a trigger happy cop, she would be able to pull off another stunt like that. She sighed. This was going way too fast for her taste. Really, she didn't like the pace that time was passing. They were already almost past the second exam. Then they would go to the trick tower. Well, but first they would have to wait in the blimp. Considering that… She really wanted to follow Killua and Gon around, but she knew that she had to keep out of their hair. She wasn't even supposed to be here. She was solely an outsider, not belonging anywhere anymore…

"You need to step out if you don't want to get disqualified young girl."

Anemone didn't even turn to look who was talking with her. She simply whispered a small 'Thanks', before heading over to the crowd of people. She knew it hadn't been one of the protagonists anyways. She could tell by the voice.

Great, now she was pissed beyond means. That was no good. Especially, when she was trying to act like an innocent little girl. Lady Luck really wasn't on her side, or maybe she should just stop thinking. This damned brain of hers couldn't stop working. It was what had actually driven her to suicide. She wished that her persona would be herself. She wished to be Anemone. The perfect little girl that everyone liked. '_Shut up_.' She… she just couldn't take it anymore.  
It took her whole willpower just to focus her attention on the actual present. Everyone was already jumping down the cliff. Not everyone, but you know what I mean.

"Now or never." She squeezed shut her eyes and run at top speed. However, she suddenly halted just in front of the cliff. She stared down, watching all those tiny humans dangling from the spider web-thingy. _'I can't do it after all.' _

Screams echoed through the air – screams of agony and pain. No. No, no, no, NO! They were all dying! In front of her eyes. Dead. Every single one of them. Dea-.

"Aren't you going to jump?"

It was Menchi who had asked her. She was looking at her with expectation and curiosity. It was probably just because she had been the only one to take cooking seriously. Hm…

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but then the younger girl turned away, not before having given the pink haired woman a sad smile. "Don't worry. I'm not scared of death." Then she jumped, electricity jolted through her whole body. Was this excitement or fear? She couldn't tell. Everything around her went in slow motion and even her heart seemed to have stopped beating.

Forcing herself to forget where she actually was, she stretched out her right arm and reached for one of the eggs. Simultaneously Gon yelled out that the draft was going to come. Good timing. Anemone passed the others and grabbed one of the enormous eggs. _'Got'cha! Bwahahahaha~ You're mine now.'_

Carefully, she turned around and formed a ball around the object that was securely wrapped inside her hands. She didn't want to look down. She didn't want to risk panicking and falling after all.

Suddenly a strong burst of wind appeared from beneath, pushing her back to the top. It felt merciless and cruelly cold against her bare skin.

_'__Oh no, how am I going to land?! I didn't think of that!' _Pressing shut her eyes, she braced herself for the impact on the hard ground. Hopefully, her being curled up into a ball lessened the pain.

**_Thump._**

She landed with nothing more than a quiet thud. She expected for an immense pain to shoot through her shoulder that she landed on, but nothing the sort of happened. All she could tell, was that she had landed on her right shoulder and nothing more. No pain. No nothing.

Her body rolled further until she stretched out her legs to prevent herself from crashing into something or someone.

_'__Puh, my egg is still intact. Egg… Pff, that sounds so… perverted! __Klar, meinem Ei geht's gut, was sonst? Hahaha! __I'm so immature, really. Oh well, I should stand up. I hope my shoulder isn't broken or something like that.'_

Before someone could notice her being injured, she got up and skipped over to the boiling pot. She held her Egg in front of her and looked at it with sad eyes. "Good bye my Egg, I hope you will enter heaven after you died. I will miss you, just like I miss my Miss Piggy. I'm sorry that you did not even get to live your life. May you rest in peace." With that said, she carefully let the Egg into the water. Everyone was giving her funny looks, some even shaking their heads, whispering something about little girls that shouldn't enter something as dangerous as the hunter exam. She simply ignored them and walked past the people as if she couldn't hear or see them. She closed her eyes and sat down against a boulder, not being aware that a certain group of people was watching her as well.

"What's with that girl?! Is she loony or something like that? Speaking with inanimate objects as if it was the most normal thing in the world! How did she even get this far?!" A certain black haired person yelled out, catching his friend's attention.

"Anemone is not loony Leorio! You shouldn't say that behind someone's back. It's mean."

Leorio turned around to face the speaking person. "You know her Gon?! When did you even get the chance to speak?"

"It was when Gon and Killua reached the goal in the first part of the exam. She came right after. Did you not notice her outpacing everyone at the end of the tunnel?" Kurapika crossed his arms and looked up at the confused man. He could not blame him. That Anemone did, indeed, behave out of the ordinary. However, he had found another person that had woken his interest. He shifted his gaze to the left. It was another girl that felt exactly the same, but other than that they didn't resemble each other at all. She looked more mature and kept to herself. She did not behave weird and her appearance was less – he had to think of the right word to describe it – outlandish. She had silky pitch black hair that was partially held up by a hairclip. The remaining strands were loosely framing her slightly sun kissed face, covering half of it with her sideways bangs. Her lips were peach coloured and her eyes toxic green. The only striking thing about her… She wore a simple black tank top with shorts that reached just past her knees. She held an indifferent expression. Normal enough compared to the other girl that behaved like a little child and never ceased to smile. That one had her blue black hair tied into two low buns, but she, as well, left a few strands to frame her face. They were curly and her bangs was also cut in a different way. It was straight. Instead of the healthy colour of the other, her skin was frighteningly pale, almost sheet white and those tattoos that made her look like a marionette gave him the chills. As if on cue the girl opened her eyes, revealing a set of cold blue eyes. For some unknown reason her gaze immediately landed on him. She, once again, grinned and waved enthusiastically. He had to suppress his laughter, but waved back nonetheless. Gon really had the ability to attract the weird ones. However, it was also one of the factors that made him so interesting.

"Do you know her as well Kurapika?"

The said boy swiftly cut off his train of thoughts and smiled at the boy he was just thinking about. "Not really. She was, as well, waving at me, when she was making Killua's dish. However, I do not know why she would do such a thing." He, once again, looked into her direction, but she had already disappeared from her spot in front of the boulder. When did she leave? He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had only averted his gaze for a mere second. She shouldn't have been able to move without him noticing.

"I don't even know where you pick up such persons Gon!" Leorio massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration. The other boy laughed in response and scratched the back of his head.

"Why isn't she coming over though? I can't see her conversing with another person." Killua inquired, glaring at the main topic of their conversation. She was just dumbly smiling into thin air, doing nothing at all besides that. "And before, she also slipped away from us, as if she was trying to keep distance."

"Maybe she's too shy to approach us." Leorio piped up, also catching a short glimpse of the enigma, but Kurapika soon caught his attention. "It is highly possible that she is solely not considering the fact that you would want her with us. Many adolescent girl are self-conscious and tend to question their own person. A single hostile move could hurt them. Perhaps one of you gave her the impression that her presence is not appreciated."

At that Killua averted his eyes. Okay, maybe he had been a bit rude, but in his defence: she didn't seem to mind at all! It was quite the opposite. She had gotten livelier when he had started to insult her. She should have just stated her discomfort! He didn't understand a girls mind. Why was she smiling happily, when she was actually feeling hurt?! Idiotic puppet-girl.

"Ehhh? That's everything? Then we'll just have to tell her otherwise!" Gon raised his hands up to his mouth and turned to the crowd, without even searching for who he was going to call. "HEY ANEMONE! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SELF-CONSCIOUS! YOU CAN ALWAYS COME TO US IF YOU WANT TO!" The words echoed through the colourful mountains.

"I will never understand this kid." Leorio muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets, nonetheless smiling at the grinning boy. Suddenly a black and red flash passed him and all he could see were two outstretched arms, reaching for someone next to him. However, before they could reach their destination another person pushed himself into their way and grabbed them by the wrists, succeeding in halting their further movement.

"Why did you stop me?" A certain black haired girl whined. "If you wanted me to hug you as well, you should have told me beforehand."

"HUG? What are you talking about crazy woman?!" Slowly Killua, who had thrown himself into the way of Anemone, retreated, crossing his arms is process. "Who would want to hug, let alone touch you?"

Kurapika shot him a warning look, but Gon stepped into their field of vision, blocking their eye contact. "It's fine. I don't mind Anemone." He gave her one of his warm smiles. Nevertheless, the girl decided against hugging him and settled for a simple patting of the head. "I appreciate your generousness. You are really a nice and honest boy Gon."

His smile only grew at that statement and he couldn't help but laugh a bit in happiness. Yep, he definitely did like this girl. She meant no harm, even if she didn't feel human. A good hunter is liked by animals, Kaito had told him and animals weren't human as well. This girl felt more like an animal than something else. Maybe he could get rid of that fear of hers. Then she would become more like one of them. It was like taming a scared kitten. He just had to be patient. She would approach them on her own.

"We have not met yet, now have we?" Anemone turned her body to face Kurapika and Leorio completely and then bowed politely. "I am Anemone, please do call me so. It is a pleasure to make acquaintance with the both of you."

"The pleasure is mine. I am Kurapika." The blond boy took the lead and slightly bowed himself, not wanting to seem rude. It had surprised him that the girl could have such a change of demeanour. He had misjudged her. There was more than meets the eye and she definitely was hiding something. Those ice blue orbs of hers were not those of a child. He could not see the naivety and innocence of one, instead he was greeted by hostility, betrayal and something entirely else. Something frightening. It was as if she could look into ones soul by solely one gaze. She always wore this knowing look hitherto even though she was trying to act the complete opposite. He couldn't trust her. He would have to keep Gon away from her.

* * *

**Puh, that was long. Might take a while to type out the next chapter. **

**'hope you liked it anyways. ;3**

**C'ya**

**Matti~ owo**


	2. Line two: Lonely Betrayel

**Hello n.n**

**Here I am with the second chapter of Between the Lines. It's waaaay shorter, but I wanted to get something out :) I felt so happy after having read the reviews and seen the favourites and follows C: Thank you all *hearts and hugs* I won't be able to update that soon though, because school's starting again... So yeah. Have fun reading the new chapter n.n**

**Review replies:**

**Guest: Thank you a lot for the review! This has to be the most helpful one of all n.n I worked on the bad points and I hope this chapter is satisfying :) Sorry that I didn't get it to be very long, but I had way more time writing the first one. n.n'' About the way she refers to people as humans. Well, I'll explain that in the future :D It's on purpose, but don't worry. She's really a human. I didn't mean to imply something else.**

**The other point with her doing what she wants to do. She's just that selfish, but I explained her thoughts a bit in this chapter. Not much though... And I explained why she spoke German XD I simply forgot to in the last chapter. Thanks for the reminder. All in all, I tried to work on the critique you gave me :D I will continue to try my best**

**Sirenightsparrow: :D Thanks for the review and the great suggestion for her weapon in the PM n.n I hope you'll contniue reading this owo**

**hi: Awesome name btw X'3 thanks for the review n.n it made me really happy to know somone thinks that this fic was awesome ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter**

* * *

It was dark. Only the silver light of the luminescent and ubiquitous moon dipped the place inside in dim light. Outside the ground seemed to emit thousands and thousands of twinkling little lights that were dancing among each other, creating a unique scenery. It looked like the starts had fallen from the sky and decided to use the world beneath them as their new playground, leaving behind a very lonesome big round moon. It was watching its fellow luminaries having fun with each other, while it had to stay and wait for the sun that was signalling the arrival of the next day. That, however, would happen way later. Until then it had to see the orbs having fun without it.

So close and yet so far.

That was also the way Anemone felt at the moment. She was sitting on one of the benches inside the blimp that would take them to the 'Trick Tower', her gaze directed towards the picture outside and one her hands longingly placed against the cool glass that was separating her from the beautiful play. A weary sigh escaped her bluish lips.

It had been a long day. She couldn't even tell if it only had been a day that had passed since she was dumped into this-, this _place._ She didn't want to use the word _dimension _or _world. _It sounded so crazy to her own ears, now that she could think calmly without someone disturbing her jumbled thoughts.

_'__I'm such an idiot! I am sure that Anemone wouldn't have done the same mistakes. How could I think that I could interact with the main characters and continue on my jolly way without throwing myself straight onto the path downwards to hell? Urgh. Damn my whims. Now Killua probably thinks I'm an annoying nuisance! I-…. Argh! I hate everything!' _

She banged her head against the window, still lazily sitting on the bench. Who was she kidding? Was she on drugs when she decided that playing along would do any good? She should just leave and build a happy little life in a random place, detaching herself from a bunch of certain people. Yeah, she should probably do that… She hated thinking about things that made her uneasy. No, wait. What the hell?! Why was she thinking about living now?!

Again, she banged her head against the glass.

All of this was getting to her. A good shut eye would hopefully clear her mind. There was no way that she wanted to live. Not after what had happened…

Just as she wanted to raise from her crouched position, a sudden current blew her hair sideways. Huh? A current? She shook her head. Now she was already hallucinating. How could there be a current inside a blimp anyways? Her mind was being illogical.

After that little recess, she proceeded to stand up and leave.

"A beautiful night, is it now?"

The sudden voice paralyzed the black haired girl, scared her a little even. She didn't expect someone to pop out of nowhere – not that she would show that on her face though. A sweet smile adored her lips as she turned to the source of sound.

"Beautiful indeed."

Her gaze fell upon Netero. She had already known that it was him. His voice was unmistakeable.

She blinked.

He wasn't looking at her but the passing sky in front of them. His hands were folded behind his back, but he still stood straight. Anemone, as well, returned to her former occupation and watched the city lights through the thick glass. The minutes ticked by in silence with both of them relaxing in the soothing atmosphere. Not a word had to be spoken for both of them to understand the other. At least on the side of the old man. He could tell by simply looking at her that she didn't want to talk. Her eyes were distant and clouded with troubled thoughts. She may not know it herself, but she was close to break apart. Her mind was in a frail state. A simple touch could make her snap and he knew just too well how many of the participants would use that to their advantage. Now, he couldn't allow that at the moment. Not before he found out where she had come from and just what she is.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

How she made it this far was a mystery to him, but now that she was already here, right in front of him, he could use the chance to get some information out of her. Up until now and with the reports of the judges, he could tell that she wasn't someone to be underestimated. She had stamina, pain endurance and something that he couldn't put a finger on. It made people hate her, yet not. It was like she did something unforgiveable but understandable. Something- he had to think for a while – something like suicide. Little did he know that he had hit the nail right on the head.

"You seem like someone that would enjoy games." He stated carefully, not wanting to scare off the girl. Her smiles couldn't fool him. He knew how very forced they were even if she didn't know so herself. She seemed to have started believing her own lies. If she got careless, she would end up losing sight of herself soon. Too soon for someone so young.

She smiled at him, her ever present smile. "I do. But I will have to decline your offer. My apologies. I am tired after the previous events. I planned on sleeping. I am sure that you will find some more interesting company than a girl like me. I wish you a wonderful imminent night, Sir."

With that having been said, the girl bounced off, turning right into another hallway quickly, before leaning against a wall. Her heart was drumming against her chest rapidly. Her breath came short.

That had been a close call. She had almost been taken to the game that Netero, Gon and Killua were going to play. She had no part in that and didn't plan on doing so. She didn't want to ruin that moment or more like she didn't want to come close to a bloodthirsty assassin that obviously disliked her. However, some part of her _did _want to run into him and get him to kill her. Still, that wasn't something she was going to burden him with. She would take care of herself. She had always taken care of herself.

Calming down, Anemone pushed herself off the wall and continued to aimlessly wander around the halls. The lights had been turned on not too long after her little chit-chat with the president. Somehow, she felt even more insecure in the bright area than in the dark halls. She felt naked, like a black dot on a white paper. She didn't fit. She just didn't fit! Not into a place like this.

She soon found herself on a bench in front of a window again. The moon was her only trusted one. Always there and willing to listen to her boring and corny thoughts. Nonetheless, it never complained about it. It solely shined down on her, showing her that it was still there, _listening._

"Was soll ich nur machen? Ich fühl mich so leer, so verlassen. Alle sind sie weg. Alle haben sie mich verstoßen! Betrogen! Ich hasse sie. Aber ich hasse sie nicht. Wie auch? Sie sind meine Familie, Freunde! Ich habe ihnen vertraut… _(Just what am I supposed to do? I feel so hollow, so left. Everyone's gone. Everyone's rejected me. Betrayed! I hate them. But I don't hate them. How could I? They're my family, friends! I trusted them…)_" Silent tears rolled down her face as she savoured the taste of those familiar words on her lips. German. She hadn't been able to speak it for a while now and probably never will. She missed it. She missed being able to mindlessly blabber like a waterfall without having to think about a word twice. Sure she did revert to think in German a few times, but that couldn't possibly satisfy her. "Wo sind sie den alle? Alle die mir versprochen haben da zu sein wenn ich sie brauche… Keiner von ihnen ist hier. Keiner würde auch freiwillig herkommen. Nicht für jemanden wie mich. Nicht für eine Verrückte! Jemand der in die Klapse gehört, nicht wahr? _(Just where is everyone? Everyone that promised to be there when I needed them… No one is here. No one would come voluntarily. Not for someone like me. Not for a nut! Someone that belongs into the loony bin, right?)_" Her breath hitched as she started to wipe away her tears, but they never stopped coming back. Soon her cheeks were rubbed raw and her sleeves damp from the salty liquid. She sat there, in the middle of nowhere all alone, unconsciously waiting for someone to find her – _come for her._

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. At some point of time she even dozed off. No one had come. Not that she expected that someone would.  
Her eyes burned and her cheeks still felt raw. Nothing had changed. Solely the fact that her mood had dropped greatly.

Footsteps resonated out of nowhere. From the sound of it, they were two people approaching her or more like heading to her direction.

_'__I have a bad feeling about this.'_

She wanted to leave, but her body refused to listen. Frantically, she dug her nails into her skin, trying to get herself to be reasonable. If her gut feeling told her that something bad was going to happen, then there really was! She shouldn't stay here. Still, she wouldn't budge. Was it fear? Was she paralyzed by fear? No, she thought that only death could scare her like this and that had been before she really did die. Now fear was only a crossed out vocabulary in her book.

Anemone could already see the two men walking her way in a leisure pace. This scene seemed familiar. Instinctively, she turned to other way, only to be greeted by a soundlessly approaching Killua. She knew it! This was really bad. It was too late to leave now. If she moved, she was going to catch the attention of both sides and that was something she tried to avoid. However – she bit her lower lip and looked at the white haired boy -, he was going to notice her. He would know that she had seen _it _happen and she didn't know what he was going to do about that. Would he cut her apart as well? Would that affect his relationship to Gon? After all, he never knew about his friend's little encounter after their game with Netero.

The two parties crossed their ways right in front of her. It was just like in the Manga. Simply more fascinating. She couldn't even see the assassin moving as the two men in front of her fell apart, spraying their blood everywhere. Some of it splattered on her as well, but she only watched with curious big round eyes. A sound of awe escaped her lips.

"Who is there?!"

Suddenly, Anemone felt someone pressing her against the window, a hand around her throat. She looked at her assaulter with a listless expression. It had been obvious who it was. Nevertheless, it had shocked her. She hadn't expected him to suddenly turn around and ruthlessly grab her.

His eyes narrowed as he hissed. "_You! _I knew that you were up to no good! I should have killed you the second I've seen you! First I see you refusing that fat idiot's drink as if you had known that it was poisoned, then you watched Hisoka out of all people kill someone without batting an eyelash and that killer intent you emitted while the second exam! That wasn't the one of an unexperienced little girl that you pretend to be!"

The black haired girl simply stared, her mind running in circles. She couldn't think well under pressure. There was nothing, nothing useful at all coming to her mind. So she stayed silent, her lips sealed into a tight line.

"I got it nailed, right? Your silence only confirms that. _Who are you and what do you want? _If you lie now-" He let his fingernail grow sharp and press onto the girls windpipe, cutting off her source of oxygen. "-I will kill you without hesitation."


	3. Line three: A reason to live

**Hello again n.n**

**This has to be the shortest chapter I have ever written Q.Q and the one I am the most unsure of. That is why it was so hard to write ~ I didn't know what to do with Hisoka... at all! In the old anime (that I have watched first and a long time ago) he is more of a creepy killer, but in the newer anime (which I didn't fully go through n.n") he seems to be more, how to say this, pedophile? Considering that most of the people here have probably only seen the new version of hxh I tried to lean his character on that, but I still wanted to make him intimidating... so yeah. Just... have fun reading X'3**

**PS. Nothing poetic in this chapter TT^TT I couldn't fit it in with... the situation Anemone will be in this time.**

**PPS. I have uploaded a picture of Anemone. The link to my deviantart account is on my page n.n**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites :D**

**Review replies are at the bottom this time :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter.**

* * *

**Edit: 27.10.14 Grammer mistakes**

* * *

_"Who are you and what do you want? If you lie now-" He let his fingernail grow sharp and press onto the girls windpipe, cutting off her source of oxygen. "-I will kill you without hesitation."_

Panic bubbled up in Anemone's stomach, causing her to feel nauseus. Her gut was doing uncomfortable flip-flops, while her muscles twiched in anticipation.

Death.

It was so close. The thing she wished for, _she yearned for._ She was only one word away from it, yet she couldn't seem to find herself uttering the simplest sound of agreement. All she had to do was confirm Killua's allegations. What was it that kept her from fulfilling her wish? She hadn't had this problem when she had forced the task of murdering her on an innocent man, who was solely doing his job. He was probably scarred for life, haunted by her in his worst nightmares and she didn't even spare him a single thought. However, she just couldn't bring herself to lead on a trained assassin, pushing him to do his vocation. It was his profession damn it! It would be just another stupid job for him - nothing out of the ordinary, but her body simply refused to obey. She felt constricted and confused, downright discombobulated.

The grip on her neck tightened, drawing blood out of the newly formed wound, tainting her sheet white skin with crimson red lines.

The white haired boy glowered, his eyes dangerously glinting.

Saying nothing at all would have been enough of an answer to him as well.

Anemone pressed shut her mouth, mercilessly biting down on her lower lip with too much force as if she was scared that her will alone wouldn't be enough. She could already taste the metallic liquid spreading on her tongue and feel it trickling down the side of her mouth. Why wasn't he getting over with it already?! Why didn't he simply chop of her head or something similar lethal like that?

Before she knew it the boy had let go of her, leaving her to collapse on the bench. Her legs felt like jelly and her whole body was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Goose bumps were gracing her whole derma. She _did _feel cold. A shiver ran down her back, but that didn't explain the unusual behaviour of the assassin.

Anemone took in a shaky breath and tilted her head upwards, only to be greeted by a likely confused face, though this one was merged with displeasure and anger. What had caused him to make such an expression?

Suddenly she felt something wet drop on her hand that was lying on her lap. The cold touch made her turn down immediately. A teardrop.

She was crying.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Why was she crying?! More and more tears streamed down her reddened cheeks, one after another dropping down on her unfamiliar looking hands. How could she have not noticed this before?! She sniffled, but choked on the blood in her mouth that had moved down her throat. A coughing fit racked her body, the floor in front of her being covered in the beautiful red liquid. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and hunched over, trying to hold back her urge to vomit.

She must have looked to pitiful, disgusting even._ 'I bet everyone back at home would love to see me like this.'_

A grin spread on her face and she started giggling with no apparent reason. Soon it transformed into an open laugh. _'Such a shame that they can't see me.' _

The image of Anemone covered in her own blood and almost choking, while laughing like a maniac was disturbing. Tears were still streaming down her pale face. Though, she didn't seem to mind as she continued to let her feelings loose.

Suddenly the tapping of shoes against the floor announced the arrival of another person.

"Don't think that I've let you off the hook freak." That were the last words that the black haired girl had caught of the young assassin, before Killua disappeared, probably not wanting to be caught in the situation they had been in. Her laughing died down, until she was only smiling goofily again.

"Oya, I didn't expect to find such a beautiful scene on my nightly strolls. _Truly thrilling_." Someone spoke up. Anemone's heart stopped beating as she slowly turned to look at the new person, almost painfully slow.

_'Hisoka!' _

She felt her body stiffen up the second time this night. Just how much misfortune could one have?!

His fox-like eyes were directed towards her twitching frame, looking even more dangerous now that all of his attention was on her. He liked his lips, intentionally showing more of his tongue than he had to and stemmed on of his hands against his hip. The other one was raised up to his face, holding a card between the knuckles of his index and middle finger.

"_This sight is getting me all excited." _He liked the tip of his weapon. "I wonder what _your_ blood would taste like." He chuckled sinisterly, his sickly sweet smile growing even wider. "I've been wondering since I felt your unique presence."

Ignoring the corpses of the two men that Killua had... had taken care of, Anemone jumped up and tried to get as far away as possible, only to be pushed against a window once again. She opened her mouth to scream, yell! Yell for someone to help her, but two fingers were shoved into her mouth, keeping her from saying anything intelligible at all.

'_Disgusting!'_

She tried to spit out the unwanted body parts. She even bit down as hard as she could, but the man didn't even flinch. More blood filled the girl's mouth. '_His blood.'_ She thought.

She gagged, struggling against the firm body that was pressed against her from behind. It wasn't like with Killua, who had held her an arm length away. Hisoka took the liberty and got as close as possible, she could even feel his heart steadily beating against his chest.

"Oh~ such a feisty one." He purred into her ear, gaining another choked squeak. His other hand snaked around her body, his fingers barely touching her. Anemone tried to pull out of the forced embrace even more furiously, as she felt his hand moving over places it wasn't supposed to be. After playing around some more it was back up in front of the man's face within a blink of the eye. A card was still placed between his knuckles, covered in blood now, however.

'_When did he-?' _She stopped thinking as she was dropped once more.

"You are quite _peculiar_. _I am curious what you would taste like as a ripe fruit." _He crouched down, his arms on his knees, while one of his hands was supporting his head. "I would hate to see you die now. Try not to get into dangerous situations like the one you were in before, yes~?"

Anemone's mind was blank. She couldn't even form a thought at all anymore. Her head simply bobbed up and down, trusting her body's instincts.

"Good!" The man smiled, closing his eyes in process. "Now you should sleep. I don't think that you would appreciate big black bags beneath your eyes. See you next time~ " He stood up and walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

Anemone leaned back, her head touching the cool surface of the glass behind her. She felt sick, sick to the pit of her stomach. This wasn't right! The whispers of his touch were still hot on her skin. The way his strong fingers barely trailed across her body and his humid breath brushing against the back of her ear... Solely the memory sent shivers down her spine.

She pulled up her legs and curled into a tight ball. She didn't want to be here! She didn't want to put up with all of this! It wasn't fair! _Life_ wasn't fair! She had quit! Why couldn't it have let go of her?! Now she was forced to stay the way she was! _Alive_! She never broke her word. _Never_. Even if she had been forced to obey.

She pressed shut her eyes.

She had to _live_. To live for none other than _Hisoka_.

**Sirenightsparrow: Who knows n.n I love killing off people X'3 and I'm heartless with my OCs... **

**anon: Hmm Q.Q I thought of rushing through that phase, but I can't possibly do that D: people need time to get to know each other and gain trust, especially ones like Killua and Kurapika, who had to live through such gruesome pasts -**

**FoxTrot: I feel flattered :D and well n.n nobody's perfect, right?**

**anon: I don't know her n.n' but I'm happy if it's something good owo**

**WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be: I will probably do an arc alone to explain her past a bit n.n However, that will be way later D: when her character if fully introduced and she finally realizes where she actually is. **

**- I'm happy that you like the way she acts around the hxh cast n.n I would find it quite unlogical, if she were to bound with everyone immediately o.o she's just not a social butterfly nor are some other characters.**

**- To be honest, I thought on pairing her up with Killua X'D but then I remembered that guys and serious love at the age of twelve is highly unlikely. So I went for a friend/family relationship n.n I still don't know if I will fo any romance n.n'' but if I do, it'll be in the far future -**

**- I know those kind of fanfictions n.n' a lot are not bad, per se, but it gets exhousting to re-read scenes that you already know :/**

**- I didn't explain it yet n.n there will be a lot of explanations scattered across every chapter :) it would be too much information, if I put it all into the beginning.**

**- haha X'3 yes, that's just her being very slow. She didn't accept that she is in the hxh world. Everything that bothers her at the moment is that she didn't die XD she kind of ignores the rest in favour of sulking because of that. Maybe, she's really a bit on the calm side n.n'**

**- Cool! :D So you understood everything? I don't really know if I translated it correctly n.n' obviously English isn't my first language.**

**- Sidenote: Your review was so long! I am really happy, when I see that people actually take their time to tell me what they think. It makes me feel like a little child that is being praised / Thank you!**

**Guest:**

**You're exaggarating! / though I am really happy that Anemone is someone you like :D , but you shouldn't be too eager to find out why she is using the word human D: it would be a great disappointment. It's no speacial reason -**

**- You're making me blush with all those compliments! / really, I am only following my instincts when I write. **

**- I thought of it this time n.n I won't forget to translate ever again X'3**

**- Uhm, that I'll try to explain in the next chapter n.n it's not that she doesn't have a bruise or something like that... and I already gave her a reason to go on in this chapter :D unplanned n.n' but it worked out, somehow. Thanks for taking your time to review and providing me with contructive critism! *bow* I am so grateful that you are being honest with me!**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Line four: A new flower? An old flower?

**Hey everyone :D**

**Wow, time flies - I can't believe that it is already that close to Halloween! School really keeps me busy Q.Q I'm only able to update while I'm on a break, like I am now n.n but I will try my best to be slightly faster n.n'' **

**BTW: Please don't be afraid to criticise me. I know that my English is not perfect and I have a lot of mistakes - I beg you to point the things out that disturb you. I thank you in advance.**

**Thanks for the follows and favourites! :D I'm so happy that this ff seems to be liked n.n**

**Reviews:**

**anon: Thanks :D I kind of wanted her to represent a marionette. Yeah it does n.n but I'm still trying to find out how to explain her without missing something important or misinterpret her Q.Q It's really hard to grasp her personality even for me.**

**Sirenightsparrow: I'm kinds confused by your review X'D but still happy n.n **

**ghostsmile96: I hope this chapter will suffice :3**

**shugokage: Thanks! :D I was hoping that the story won't cross with any other that already exists ~ I'm happy to hear that it doesn't :D**

**Guest: Calm down X'D Sorry for being late, but here is the next chappie n.n I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Anemone was watching the unusually beautiful spectacle with big black bags underlining her misty eyes. Not once had she diverted her gaze from the ever changing scene in front of her since _that _incident had occurred. Sleep, the blissful slumber she was hoping for had never come and now it was too late. Soon they would be arriving at the next exam site. It was infuriating. Her inability to shut down and stop stressing over something she couldn't possibly grasp or change. How could she? No one understood _him._ Hisoka. She guessed that not even he himself did. He was probably either lurking around somewhere and slaying a bunch of humans in frustration or simply building one of his card houses, trying to think. Or he didn't care at all and she was overthinking things again, like she always did, but who wouldn't? It was in the nature of humans that they put themselves into the centre of everything; make themselves more important than they are…

Anemone traced along the surface of the window still that she was lazily leaning on. The smooth tip of her index finger aimlessly brushed across the cool texture. She was hopeless. Everything she did only lead her to her doom. It was like a game she simply couldn't get the hang of. Every choice she had, she had picked the wrong path, propelling her head first down the wrong road; to the bad ending. To sum it up, she had fucked up with Killua, was on unstable relationships with the remaining main cast and had foolishly given away her free will to one of the most dangerous people in the manga. Great. And her conscience just couldn't stop blaming her for the unbelievable position she had gotten herself into.

A headache was making itself felt. The throbbing against her temples got worse and worse. What was the matter _now?!_ This wasn't the first time she had pulled an all-nighter. Why the hell did her body protest _now _out of all times?!

Ungracefully getting up, she put her hand against the window for support. She felt unrealistically weak. Her muscles were sore, as if she had run a marathon and her bones were stiff like a board. Even moving a centimetre seemed impossible.

She squeezed shut her eyes and involuntarily pushed herself forward. Her back was hunched over and her head bent down. It hurt! Everything hurt! Why couldn't she just jump out of the freaking blimp and end it all?! But nooo. She just had to act without thinking! She couldn't be angrier with herself than she already was, but it felt like she just did!

A sudden jolt caused her to fall over and crash against the uncomfortable and probably dirty floor.

_'__Damn my luck. I just got up and now I'm down again?! Maybe I should just stay on the ground.'_

Just as she was about to close her eyes, a number of trampling feet caught her attention.

_'__I just can't seem to get a break.'_

With the last of her energy, she forced herself into a standing position once more and scanned her surroundings, a hand placed against her throbbing head.

They had arrived at the Trick Tower without her noticing anything. Everyone was rushing through the halls, heading for the exit. Anemone followed them in her own pace, obviously arriving as the last one. She could see them already looking around in confusion and one of them trying to climb down the side of the tower through on of the big windows.

_'__Hm… He's dead.' _Apathetically, she blinked and then continued to search for the exit. It wasn't before almost every single participant was gone that she finally stepped out of the blimp. A worn out sigh escaped her lips. The light was way too bright for her eyes to handle. She should just hurry and find a trap door.

Listlessly, she dragged herself across the flat roof, searching for a loose stone. Every once in a while she pushed against a tile on the ground.

_'__I will never find a door with my luck.' _She glanced around. _'At least I'm not the only one left.'_

She was about to approach the other remaining person, as she suddenly felt the ground beneath her slipping. She didn't even have the time to scream in surprise, as she already hit the floor with a painful sounding thud.

"Ouch…" She curled up in pain.

"Finally! Now there is only one left!"

"Isn't that Anemone? Hello! Did you hurt yourself?"

_'__That voice…'_

Cumbersome, she lifted her heavy eyelids and glanced around. _'So I'm here after all… What a relief.' _She swallowed. _'I shouldn't act this weak in front of them.'_

"Hello Gon!" With much force, she stood up and brightly smiled at the younger boy, ignoring the growing pain in her skull." It is nice to see that you are doing well."

Said boy blinked at her in confusion. Why did she keep on acting? She could see her trembling, almost falling over. And was that blood on her skin?! What had happened? Also with Killua. The moment he had caught sight of Anemone, his demeanour completely changed. He was hostile and not even trying to hide his glares directed at her. She on the other hand was cowering beneath his seeping blood lust. The air was thick with it.

As if on cue another person fell through the ceiling, but other than Anemone, she gracefully landed on her feet. It was the other girl that had caught Kurapika's attention.

The atmosphere was heavy. No one dared to speak. Even the newcomer knew not to utter a single sound.

Anemone indifferently stared at her. _'Who's that? Somehow I have the feeling that I know her… I've never seen her in the manga as well! She isn't supposed to be here… Well, nor am I. Perhaps she's just here to balance out my presence. Sounds plausible. Still…'_

Her vision began to switch between blurry, black and focused again. This wasn't good. Hopefully, she would arrive at the bottom in one piece.

Before the atmosphere could get even thicker, she reached out for one of the remaining clock-like devices and clumsily clasped it around her wrist. Of course, she couldn't read what was written on the sign above it, but she could remember what this was all about.

The other girl followed her lead and did the same, activating the hidden door.

_'__Somehow my senses are dulling. I can't hear clearly anymore and I can't fucking concentrate!' _Her breaths came in short puffs. _'I can only see blurs…'_

Without hesitation, she pressed the blue button on her device, just only making out a circle. _'Circle means yes in Japan, if my mind serves me right.'_

Tonpa and Leorio stared fighting, worsening the throbbing headache that still hadn't left. Trying to ignore them, Anemone pushed forward. _'I hope this will be over soon.'_

As the others finally followed suit, the door behind them closed and another choice was shown. The black haired girl simply pushed a random button and tried to hide her presence as much as possible. If she had to speak right now, she would certainly collapse. She couldn't allow that!

Another fight broke loose between the two bickering bags, but luckily they soon stopped talking and eventually proceeded to head right.

_'__Only a little more… A lit-…-tle-…'_

Everything went black. She could feel herself hitting the ground with her hands and knees. A coughing fit racked her body and an unpleasant sound filled the air. Something liquid splashed against the stone floor. She went from feeling hot to feeling old in less than a second.

"Anemone!" A panicked yell resonated. A hand was placed against her frail back, only making her jerk away in fear.

"Is that blood?!" She could hear Leorio question the obvious. "What is happening?!"

With a strong grip, someone held onto the hysterical girl's shoulders. "You need to calm down!" It was Gon.

She didn't stop struggling, but it was nothing against the young boy's strength. Her long fingers desperately dug into his arms, seeking shelter from all the pain, guilt and confusion.

"Make it stop!" She screamed, pressing her head against his shoulder. "Make it go away!" Her voice broke, growing faint with every word. Her whole body was tense. She didn't belong here! She shouldn't be here, destroying the plotline! It hurt. Who was she? Where was Bluebelle? "Where is she?!" Where was Bluebelle, when she needed her?! She would know what to do! She always knew what to do… _'H- help…'_

**_Well, when you beg that desperately, I can't simply let you wither like that, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. Sleep well Anemone._**

* * *

**I didn't explain much in this chapter - I was trying to set a new plot and needed to move on without repeating the Anime/Manga. I hope it didn't turn out shallow Q.Q it seems so dull to me, but I couldn't describe a lot with Anemone's senses shutting down one after another...**

**Oh well n.n I'm off for now :D see you next time!**


End file.
